piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Guide to Leveling
Welcome to Jack's Guide to leveling. This guide is for leveling all types of things, weapons, notoriety, etc. For all those pirates who need a little boost, this is the place for it! This page will be updated a lot so keep checking back! I usually include pictures so if you get lost, check them out. If you need any advice on POTCO, please leave a message on my talk page. Hello! My goal is to get you here---------------------------------> But this guide is also focused on weapons, not just Notoriety. Some things to remember and basic tricks: *The longer you take to kill something, the more Reputation *I have graphs to each section. Can= Can put points on the skill Cannot= Cannot put points on the skill Do= Do use this attack Don't= Don't use this attack Trouble= Only use when in trouble *When I say do or can it is optional!!!!!!! *Do not power up your skills until you mastered in the weapon, simply put one on each skill. This helps take longer when you kill things *Quests are not the only ( or best ) way to level Notoriety . *Leveling weapons can also level notoriety. *Whenever you are leveling, get a good healer. *When ever I say visit General Darkhart alone, if it takes you forever to kill it (or you die) go to a Darkhart with a little amount of people because its not worth it. *It is NOT a good idea to go AFK (away from keyboard) by any enemies. *Remember! Be patient! Even with this guide, things may take a while, don't give up. *Keep in mind this guide is based on mainly tricks, there is another way to level, simply killing things. If that floats your boat here is the path you should take: #Beginners: Misty Mire, Fort Charles, etc ... (ONLY fight low levels, nothing over 10 or so) #Medium: Isla Tormenta: Cursed Caverns.... (ONLY fight low levels, Spineskulls or Floatsams) #High: Isla Tormenta: Thrall Room Pictures of Things I Will Mention: Fort Charles and Where it is Located (Port Royal): Gold Room and Where it is Located: Isla Tormenta and Where it is Located: General Darkhart and Where he is Located: Make your way to Padres Del Fuego. Go into the cave Beckett's Quarry: After you are in Beckett's Quarry, go into El Sudoron: When you are in El Sudoron, make your way to the cave shown in picture: Go to the point shown on map: You should see this boss: Gypsy Boss and Their Locations: For Timothy do the same thing you did for Darkhart, but go here(you should see him right after you exit El Sudoron): For General Hex go to Tortuga and go to Misty Mire: Then go here: You should see this boss: Thrall Room and Where it is Located: Rat's Nest and Where it is Located: Go to Tortuga: ' Go here: You should be in a place called Tortuga Graveyard. Once you are there, go here: You should see this and "Rats Nest" should appear in white letters: Pack of Veterans and Where They are Located: Go to Kingshead: Go in the big doors: Go straight until you see a pack of Veterans: Thieves Den and Where it is Located: Go to Tortuga: Go here: You should be in a place called Wildwoods. Once you are there, go here: You should be in a place that looks like this (it also should say "Thieve's Den" in white letters): Master Skill Set Up This skill set up is for people who mastered this certain weapon. They are based on power not healing and such. Weapons Please note: Throughout this guide, I used information from other wiki pages to help you further understand the weapons without having to go to another page. Please also note, that I did not come up with this content nor do I take credit for it. '' ''Examples: The "Getting to Know Them" section seen below, the graphs showing pictures of the skills / attacks, the pictures, such as the one below, and some other things. Basically, all the straight out information I got from other pages. Getting to Know Them: Bladed Weapons Pirates using bladed weapons primarily use Combos to defeat their enemies. Daggers can also be thrown at opponents as a ranged means of attack. All types of swords use the same skill set, while daggers use a separate set. Cutlass The cutlass is the first item of self-defense given to the pirate. A cutlass is a medium-sized sword with a heavy, curved blade. ~Edward Darkbones was here~ Sabre A Sabre is a short, single-edged straight sword. It is lighter and faster to use, but maybe more difficult to master. Broadsword A broadsword is a long, heavy double-edge sword. A successful swing can hit more than one opponent. Cursed Blade A Cursed Blade is a sword that has a cursed appearances and can be any one of the three sword types (Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword). They have powers that either are mixtures of powers found in normal swords or are new and unique like Cursed Thunder, Ice and Fire. Dagger The dagger is a small bladed weapon that can be thrown as easily as it is swung. A pirate can also learn combos using knives as well as how to handle specialty ones. They also deal more damage when attacking an enemy in the back. Throwing Knives Throwing Knives are sets of small knives that can be thrown at an enemy. They differ from Daggers in that instead of a melee combo chain, they have a ranged knife-throwing combo. Due to this throwing knives are more long-range oriented than daggers. Other than that, knives use the same skill set as daggers, and a pirate's skill with them is defined by the same level. They also allow dagger skills to recharge at a faster rate. Firearms In Pirates Online, the Pirate's Code limits players from using firearms against human enemies. Increasing your skill in managing firearms will increase your range, accuracy and add special ammunition to your arsenal. Pistol A pistol is a handgun that can be used to attack the pirate's enemies at medium distance. Some pistols have multiple barrels that can be fired separately, allowing the wielder to fire up to three times before having to reload. Musket The musket is a muzzle-loaded long-barrelled, long-ranged firearm. Bayonet The bayonet is a musket with a spear attached to the barrel, allowing for close-quarters combat. Blunderbuss A blunderbuss is a type of large-barrelled, long firearm - similar to a modern shotgun. It fires a spread shot at short range. Grenade Grenades are small ceramic pots filled with gunpowder or other various contents that gives the pirate a hand thrown weapon that can assault several enemies at once from a safe distance. Cannon A cannon is a large artillery weapon used for protecting your ship or attacking enemy ships requires a pirate to be able to load and fire a deck-mounted gun. The various skills learned will allow the pirate to load faster, shoot faster, do more damage and handle special types of ammunition. Voodoo Weapons Voodoo Doll The Voodoo Doll is a supernatural artifact that can be used to hurt an enemy or help a friend. By simply touching (or attuning) a target with the doll first, the user can assault or heal - several enemies or allies once, even while on the run. Like a voodoo staff, you can buy a voodoo doll at any gypsy or find one in dropped loot. There are 4 different types of Dolls. They are Mojo Dolls, Spirit Dolls, Bane Dolls, and Basics. Voodoo Staff The Voodoo Staff allows a practictioner of voodoo may need their spells to function without having to attune their targets. A staff can hurl voodoo hexes some distance at multiple enemies. The spells may take longer to charge, but they are all far more powerful. Like a voodoo doll, you can buy this at any gypsy or find one in dropped loot. There are 4 different types of Staves. They are Dark Staves, Nature Staves, Warding Staves, and Basics. The downside is that voodoo staffs can't heal unless the staff itself has a skill for healing. 'Swords:' Name Description Skill Req. Icon Hack A quick opening attack. (Do) (Cannot) Level 1 Slash A broad back-slash. (Do) (Cannot) Level 4 Cleave A mighty overhead strike. (Do) (Cannot) Level 7 Flourish Three upward slashes. (Do) (Cannot) Level 10 Thrust A fancy finishing stab. (Do) (Cannot) Level 17 Name Description Skill Req. Icon Sweep A wide circular slash that hits all nearby enemies. (Do) (Can) Level 2 Brawl Fight dirty by head-butting an enemy! Stuns for a short time. (Do) (Can) Level 8 Taunt Pulls enemy aggression and decreases enemy accuracy. (Do) (Can) Level 14 Blade Storm A barrage of slashes. (Do) (Can) Level 20 Name Description Skill Req. Icon Parry Deflect enemy attacks (Can) Level 6 Endurance Increase maximum health by 4% for each rank. (Can) Level 12 For sword, when you are a low level, simply kill low level things, Fort Charles would be a nice place. (found on Port Royal ) When you are a bit higher and have a Broadsword , then you can go to Kingshead and use the broadsword on the pack of Veterans. Often overlooked is El Sudoron, good for the lower, and mid level sword level. Once you are an even higher or more powerful Level, move on to General Darkhart when you will earn much gold and more importantly, reputation. If you are a higher level and can handle Darkhart, I recommend going alone, less people, more rep and gold. If you canNOT handle Darkhart, find a server with a few people, not a whole lot. Sword is one of the most easiest things to level as a pirate, but there are some ways to make it easier as shown. Some More Tips: *When a higher level and you are at Darkhart, use a Crude or very low powered sword (as listed above) *Darkhart's weakness is a Firearms, Grenade, or Throwing Knives . He will not attack (maybe knives but thats it) if you stay a little away from him. 'Pistol :' Name Description Skill Req. Shoot Basic gun skill. (Cannot) 1 Scattershot Basic gun skill. Replaces shoot while using a blunderbuss. (Cannot) 1 Take Aim Sight up an enemy for accurate shooting. (Cannot) 4 Name Description Cost (Rounds) Skill Req. Icon Lead Shot Basic lead ball (Cannot) (Do) 0 (~) 1 Venom Shot Lead ball dipped in poison. (Cannot) (Do) 3 (25) 2 Bane Shot A cursed bullet! Decreases attack power by 30%. (Cannot) (Do) 5 (25) 6 Hex Eater Shot Bullet strips its target of voodoo power. (Cannot) (Do) 6 (25) 10 Silver Shot Anti-undead ammmo. Ineffective against the living. (Cannot) (Do) 7 (25) 17 Steel Shot Strongest metal shot, ineffective against Undead (Cannot) (Do) 8 (25) 20 Name Description Skill Req. Icon Sharp Shooter Increases chance to hit. (Can) 8 Dodge Gives the pirate a chance to avoid ranged weapons (Can) 12 Eagle Eye Increases the pirate's weapon range. (Can) 14 Pistol is pistol. There are no real real good ways to level the pistol unlike many other weapons. When you are very low level simply kill low enemies such as enemies on Rat's Nest or Misty Mire . (Note: some enemies in those areas may be a high level but only some; do not attack them! They may attack you, in that case, before you enter, stock up on Tonics and when they attack you and you know you can't beat them, well, run!) Like I listed above keep those skills down to one point per skill so it takes you a long time to kill them, that means more rep for you. Also, use lead shot, not Steel or silver (or anything else) Only use Take Aim if you have to or if the enemy is far away, take aim improves damage. After you start leveling up, move on to my favorite boss, Darkhart. As said in Sword, you should go alone but if you cannot handle Darkhart, then find a server with a few people. With Darkhart you can use Silver Shot if you want because he has a lot of health. Also when you get to be a high level, you can go to Tormenta and go to the Gold or Thrall Room . Some More Tips: ''' *Try not to use Blunderbuss , it gives bad rep. Though when you go up higher levels your blunderbuss will be really strong and can some times help you by doing a single-shot-kill. *Remember guns can only kill the Undead or animals and such, or else it would be against the Pirate Code *When you are leveling Firearms you should use Pistol. Dagger and Throwing Knives: As the pirate learns these combo skills, they can be chained together for a continuous assault. Name Description Skill Req. Icon '''Cut Basic Attack (Do) (Cannot) 1 Swipe Spinning Blade Attack (Do) (Cannot) 1 Gouge A brutal downward strike (Do) (Cannot) 8 Eviscerate Three vicious cuts (Do) (Cannot) 14 Name Description Cost Skill Req. Icon Asp A small throwing knife. (Do) (Cannot) 2 per 25 2 Adder A throwing knife coated with snake venom. (Do) (Cannot) 2 per 25 4 Throw Dirt Fight dirty by blinding your opponent. (Do) (Cannot) none 6 Sidewinder A large curved throwing knife. (Do) (Cannot) 7 per 25 12 Viper's Nest A brace of special knives thrown in a set. (Do) (Can) 2 per 5 17 Name Description Skill Req. Icon Backstrike The pirate receives a bonus when striking an enemy from behind (Cannot) 1 N/A Finesse Lowers the amount of time to reset a Cutlass or Dagger Combo (Can) 10 Blade Instinct Additional damage using a Cutlass or Dagger. (Cannot) 20 Dagger is much like Pistol and Cutlass it has no "real easy" way to level it. But like all the others there are many tips and tricks. First, like all, wait till your Dagger is Mastered (level 30) until you power up the skills. You might want to put all five points on Viper's Nest even before you master in case you get in trouble. For now keep one point on each skill. When you are a low level, a good place to level is Fort Charles, Misty Mire, Thieves' Den etc. REMEMBER!: like I said before, there ARE high level enemies in these places, my advice, get tonics and run if they attack you. Next, when you are higher, move your way to maybe Tormenta, or a Darkhart with a few people at it. For Tormenta go with the lower end enemies. Also, if you are able to, you can go to a Gypsy Boss by General Darkhart or in Misty Mire and throw knives like Asp and Vipers Nest to break its Attunement . When you are almost to mastering, I recommend going to Darkhart alone, or with only about two people. (The Darkhart trick of having him either not attack at all or just throw knives, DOES work with throwing knives (a form of dagger you throw) but they are not very powerful and might take you a long time to kill; it might not even be worth it. 'Doll:' Name Description Requirements Voodoo Cost Icon Attune Doll This is how the doll acquires a target for voodoo hexes. The user must touch the subject, friend or foe first. Increasing this skill allows more friends or allies to be attuned at once (up to 5 combined). Hex effects will be divided amongst the targets. (Can) Doll Skill 1 None Poke The pirate 'pokes' the voodoo doll with a needle and inflicts damage on the enemy as if you were to poke them. (Do) (Cannot) Doll Level 1 5 points Swarm A swarm of wasps will appear and attack the targeted enemy. Upgrades do more damage. (Do) (Cannot) Doll Skill 1 20 points Heal The voodoo user can heal other pirates. Upgrades increase the amount of health restored. (Do) (Can) Doll Skill 4 15 points Curse Curses your enemy so they suffer an additional 30% damage. Upgrades prolong the effect. (Do) (Cannot) Doll Skill 6 30 points Scorch Sets an enemy aflame. Upgrades increase the amount of damage. (Do) (Cannot) Doll Skill 8 35 points Cure Improved healing that also removes debuffs from an ally (poison, stun, etc). Upgrades increase the amount of health restored. (Do) (Can) Doll Skill 12 40 points Grave Shackles Unearthly chains wrap around your target and prevent it from moving. Upgrades increase the amount time held. (Do) (Can) Doll Skill 17 50 points Life Drain Rips health from an enemy and replenishes yours. Upgrades increase the amount of health drained. (Trouble) (Can) Doll Skill 20 100 points Name Description Requirements Icon Focus Increases total voodoo power. Upgrades add more points. (Can) Doll Skill 10 Spirit Ward Protects the pirate from voodoo attacks. Upgrades increase the chance of stopping voodoo attacks. (Can) Doll Skill 14 Doll, unlike the top couple articles, has a certain way to leveling it. Like always, try not to level up those Skills until you master doll. See chart. For now, you being a low level and all, starting off, just get some low or decent level enemies and kill it, easy, simple. If you have a quest you need to do, try to use doll for any killing part of that quest. Next, when you have enough skills, put the Attune skill all the way up to 5 and go to a place with many enemies in the same area, attune them all, and kill them. A great way to get 5x rep. When you get to be a good level, 20 or so, you can go to the Gold Room on Tormenta and use that attune trick I mentioned. Finally when you are a very high level but not mastered, you can go to the Thrall Room on Tormenta and use that famous attune trick I keep mentioning. Some More Tips: *When you get the Life Drain skill, level it all the way up in case you get in trouble. *Healing other pirates can give you reputation. *You can level up Heal and Cure before you master doll. *Life Drain is great when you get in trouble, it gives you Health and takes a good chunk out of the enemies health. Grenade: Name Description Price Skill Req. Icon Explosive A crude ceramic grenade. (Do) 0 1 Stink Pot A ceramic pot filled with noxious gas and foul smelling gunk. (Do) 4 (10) 2 Fire Bomb Flammable bomb that sets fire to it's surroundings. (Do) 10 (25) 8 Smoke Cloud A bomb filled with quick burning tar and rags. Creates a blinding cloud of smoke. (Do) 5 (5) 12 Siege Charge A heavy iron grenade that packs a wallop! (Trouble) 7 (5) 20 Name Description Skill Req. Icon Determination Increase health regeneration rate. (Can) 6 Demolitions Increases the area of effect for your grenade and cannonball explosions. (Do) 10 Toughness Decreases the amount of damage taken from cannonball and grenade attacks. (Do) 14 Ignore Pain Limits effects of poison, stuns, etc. (Do) 17 Grenade is often thought of as the hardest weapon to level up, actually, that is not true. First off like all weapons, put one point on everything except Toughness, Ignore Pain, and Demolitions. I recommend you put 5 points on toughness, so you dont get damaged by your own grenade, Demolitions, so your grenade has a big area effect, and Siege Charge in case you get in trouble. See chart. First, start off at Fort Charles or a low level place until you can get the skill Long Volley. Then, when you get long volley, go to the pack of Veterans located on Kingshead, and go behind the 7th post on the fence and back up a little. Then, use long volley and aim toward the pack of veterans. Then when they come, another trick comes in. It is called Fast Switch. What you do is quickly click 2, 3, 4, or 5 types of ammo by clicking 1, 2, 3, 4, or on your keyboard and left click fast on your mouse or track pad. You should be throwing grenades very fast. When you are at Kingshead, I recommend going with ammo types Stink Pot, Smoke Cloud, and Fire Bomb, but if you don't have smoke cloud or Fire Bomb, just use the normal Explosive. You can use Stink Pot by clicking 2, Explosive by clicking 1, Fire Bomb by clicking 3, and Siege Charge by clicking 5. You can use fast switch anywhere, anytime. Once you start leveling up a little, go to Darkhart with a few, maybe 2 or 3 (including you) and use fast switch. If you are alone you might want to use Explosive and Siege so it does by faster. Or if you want to wait a LONG time but get better rep, use Stink Pot and Smoke Cloud (these to ammo types + fast switch = best rep. But I do not recommend using those ammo types on Darkhart when you are alone, it takes to long. Next, when you are a level 20ish, get a healer, and go to the Thrall Room in Tormenta and follow this guide: #Attune all of the Urchinfists and or Thrall Captains in this area: 2.Once attuned, make your way to the log ( shown in pic) , on your way, use Grave Shackles: 3. Simply run behind the log, take out grenade, and use fast switch to kill the enemies: Some more tips and tricks: *Be careful not to throw grenades at yourself *Put 5 points on siege charge in case you get in trouble Staff Okay, first things first you have to know the different attacks... and what they look like. Here they are: For Staff, there is a main way to level it, get a group of enemies and use wither is the basic method. First, like always follow the chart above.. (The can's are optional) When you first get your staff, play around with it. Kill some things on Cuba and such. With these and only these types of enemies you can use Pestilence, I do not recommend using it any other time. Next, you need to keep killing such things until you get Wither (shown above). When you get that skill, go to the Pack Of Veterans on Kingshead and use Wither on them, should give you great reputation. See when you start seeing... a decrease in reputation, when you do, use Flaming Skull on General Dark Hart. Great rep and loot (I recommend you go with someone). Finally, when you feel you are getting powerful, or just have a great healer, go to the gold room and use wither. NOTE: I very strongly recommend you get a good healer. And after that, you should be done and all mastered up!!!! Hex Description Voodoo Power Cast Time Skill Req. Icon Blast Basic energy attack (Cannot) (Do) 0 Instant 1 Soul Flay Damages enemies in a line. (Cannot) (Do) 30 1 1 Pestilence A cone shaped cloud inflicts acid burns (Cannot) (Don't) 45 3 2 Wither Area-effect, victims suffer lowered attack power (Cannot) (Do) 60 2 4 Flaming Skull Line-of-sight. Summons and hurls a Skull of fire at enemies. (Cannot) (Do) 120 4 10 Banish Exiles Undead back to the other side. (Cannot) (Don't) 210 8 14 Desolation A maelstrom of death hurts all nearby enemies, including you. (Cannot) (Don't) 300 12 20 Hex Description Skill Req. Icon Concentration Increases Voodoo Power recovery rate (Can) 6 Spirit Lore Increases staff casting speed (Can) 8 Conservation Decreases amount of Voodoo Power used by Staff and Doll (Can) 12 Spirit Mastery Increases the damage by Staff and Doll (Cannot) 17 Category:Guides